Rushing Water
by Slr.rose
Summary: Jace and Clary literally run into each other on the first day of school. They have never really talked before. But they start now. What will happen? Will they hate each other, hit it off right away, or just be friends? What happens when you throw Clary's bad past into the mix? (All human.)
1. First Day

**Hey guys, new story! I am writing another Mortal Interments fanfic if you want to read it. It's on my account. Anyway, I hope you like this one, once I get ****10**** reviews I'll update, I'll go up by 10 every chapter. I'll post a new chapter within two days of reaching my goal. Thanks, enjoy."**

**Clary POV:**

I walked into my new school; I was finally a senior now. I could already smell the perfume and body odor coming off of the students. I walked to the front desk in the office and asked for my schedule. I turned around to find my best friend waiting by the door. "Hey, Simon." I said to him with a large smile on my face.

"Hey Clare bear." I gave him a playful scowl.

"You know I don't like to be called that."

"Yeah, but it's only me." He laughed making his dark brown curls bounce up and down.

"Ha, whatever. What classes do you have?"

"Let's see." He said as he took my schedule from my hands. He looked them both over, then gave it back to me. "We have first and third period together."

"Well, it's better than one or none." I said as we walked to class. Simon strode behind me as we walked. I turned around to face him but continued to walk backwards.

"Don't walk so slo-" I was cut off buy slamming into something hard, which made me fall of course. I turned to look up to see what it was and found out that it was not a what, it was a who. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry." The person gave me their hand and helped me up. When I got off the floor I saw who it was. It was Jace Herondale, tall, golden hair, golden eyes and golden skin. He was the captain of the football team, he and I have never really talked, I didn't hate or dislike him, but I didn't like him either. He was my brother Jonathan's best friend but whenever he came to my house, I was never there.

"Hey it's okay, don't worry."

"I should have watched were I was going. Sorry." He chuckled and bent over to help me get my schedule off the floor. He held it in his hands and read it over.

"Ha, would you look at that, we have every class together this whole year." He handed it back to me. My jade eyes meeting his gold ones. "Jon asked me to come over to night after school. Will you be there?" He asked. I was kind of taken back, we never really talked, sometimes we would mumble a hi to the other one in the hallways, be we never talked.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there. After all, I do live there."

"I know, it's just whenever I go to your house you're never there." I was shocked that he even realized this.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the house?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and don't forget about classes." He said as he walked away from me. I turn around to face Simon.

"Wow." Is all I can say for the time being.

**So, what did you think? Comment and let me know if you think Jace is too kind. Remember, I'll update once I get ****10**** reviews. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them.**

**-Sav**


	2. Drvie Home

**Hope you all like the chapter, it's just really a filler, sorry about that. ****Next update will be at 20 reviews. I got review pretty fast so I will update within two day's of getting 20 reviews. **

I was the third one to reach math class. I went and sat down at the back of the classroom, a few seconds later Simon came in and sat down at a desk on my right. We started talking about what the teacher would be like and what kind of group of students we have with us. I was so focused on Simon I didn't even realize Jace sit down beside me in till he tapped me on the shoulder. "Oh hey." I said turning to the left to face him.

"Hey, I heard our teacher is really hard on the students." Said Jace.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mr. Whitescar is a total pain in the ass."

"Well shit." Jace gave a short chuckle.

"Yeah." Right then the teacher walked into the class silencing everyone.

"Here we go." I mumbled to Jace. A few minutes into class a girl walked into the class and sat at Jaces left side. He turned to speak with her, but before he could get a word out the teacher spoke up.

"Why are you late?" He asked the girl. She had long jet black hair, was tall, skinny with curves and in other words beautiful. I turned to look at Simon but he was staring at her, of course, she must have been every guy's type.

"Sorry," Said the girl. "I was at the office talking about my schedule. I have a note here." She said as she passed Mr. Whitescar a note. I could tell that he didn't let being handed an excuse for her being late.

"Very well then, don't be late to my class again then," He looked more closely at the note. "Isabel Lightwood." Oh, she must have been Jaces sister, I knew he lived with them, he was adopted by them, I just never met them in person.

XXX

Finally after my first two classes the bell went for lunch. I walked into the crowded cafeteria and got my lunch. I looked around to find someone I knew, finally I found my brother Jon, Simon, Jace, Isabel and a boy that must have been Alexzander Lightwood, their brother. I went down and sat between my brother and Jace. "Hey." I said to the group.

"Hey." They all said back in unison. My brother nudged me with his elbow.

"So, how were classes?" He asked me.

"They sucked."

"Ha! By the way I won't be able to drive you home today, so you're going to have to find another way home. That okay?"

"Why can't you drive me?" I asked. He drove me to school, surly he can drive me home.

"I'm driving a few buddy's from the football team over to the house."

"Uh, Jon, you know I hate it when your football friends cover over to the house."

"Yeah, but there my friends Clary."

"Ugh, whatever. It's fine, I'll walk." I turned and looked back down at my pizza, about to eat it before Jace nudged my other elbow.

"Look on the bright side, I'll be there."

"Oh perfect." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you know you love me." He said giving me a wink.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm madly in love with you." I said.

"See, I knew it was true." I just laughed at his comment and ate my pizza.

"Hey." Said Isabel. "My name is Isabel, but you can call me Izzy, this is my brother Alec, as you must know by now my other brother Jace, and can I just say, I think we're going to be great friends." She said with a large smile on her face.

"Oh come on Izzy, don't scare the poor girl." Said her brother Alec,

"It's fine." I said, as you most likely already know I'm Clary, and this is my brother Jon." I said pointing to him on my right.

"I figured as much." The rest of lunch went by pretty smooth, the bell finally went off to signal for class to start up in five minutes."Well, see you." She said.

"Bye."

XXX

The school day went by pretty slow, but I survived. I walked into the school parking lot about to leave the school grounds in till I hear someone shout my name. I turned around and looked in till I found the source of the yelling, my eyes meeting gold ones. Jace waved his hand for me to go to him. I walked on over to him with his sibling behind him and a black car on his right side that must have been his.

"Hey, I have one more spot left in my car if you want a drive to your house; after all I am going to your house." I was about to answer in till I heard someone shout Jaces name. It was Kalie she was the school slut and popular, she was also captain of the cheer team. Jace looked at Kalie then back at me.

"Oh god, it's her again. I went out with her once and now she won't leave me alone." Kalie finally reached us.

"Hey Jacey, Could I get a drive with you? Maybe to your house or mine?" She said giggling, batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Well –uh," began Jace.

"He doesn't have any more room left, he's driving me and his sibling home." Jace turned to me mouthing the words 'thank you.'

"Oh, well maybe you could grab something to eat with me after, say six-O-clock?" She was relentless.

"Sorry, I already have plans." I felt bad for Jace right now, in less he was staying at my house all night, he didn't have any plans at six.

"Oh, really? What are you doing? Maybe I can come?" She said again. God, if I wasn't going to save Jace, then I don't think anyone else would, seeing as Izzy and Alec here trying to hide their giggles behind me, and failing at it.

"Sorry Kalie," I said. Jace turned to look at me somewhat surprised.

"Jace and I are going out on a date tonight." I said leaning in closer to him to make it look real. Kalie's face dropped.

"Oh really?" She asked. Jace took my hand in his.

"Yeah, Kalie I'm taken, so if you could stop harassing me that would be great ." Said Jace. He turned and we all piled into the car, with Jace driving , me beside him, and his brother and sister in the back. As we drove away Izzy spoke up.

"Are you two really dating?" She asked. Jace and I turned to look at each other and laughed.

"No, I just said that to save him from Kalie." I said looking at Izzy trough the mirror up front.

"Ah ha." Said Alec. "Sure." I just waved him off. Jace looked back at me.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm."

"Sure thing Goldie locks."

"Hey, my hair is amazing, I know you love it but come on. You don't have to tease me about it just to try and hide your love."

"Sure." I said just as we pulled up to what must have been the Lightwoods house. Izzy and Alec got out of the car. Alec and Izzy waved us goodbye.

"Bye Clary, see you tomorrow." Said Izzy as they disappeared into their house.

**So, how do you like it? ****Next update will be at 20 reviews****. I will post a new chapter within two days of getting 20 me what you think!**

**-Sav**


	3. Not so smart

**I hope you like this chapter. Let me know any ideas you have or changes you want to be made. Thanks enjoy.**

**Jace POV**

I pulled out of my driveway and started down the road to Clarys house. I turned to look at her. "Hey, want to play a prank on your brother?" I ask her. She turned to look at me. Taking a big swig from her plastic water bottle.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We could tell him that we're dating." Clary started to choke on her water. I reached over with my free hand and patted her on the back multiple times. "Hey, you're okay, calm down." Clary sat back up.

"Are you trying to give my brother a heart attack? And get yourself killed in the process?" She asked with her eyes wide.

"Well yes to giving your brother a heart attack, no to killing myself. I'm too great to be killed at such a young age." She laughed.

"I don't think that that's a good idea Jace."

"Oh come on, it will be fun." I said as we pulled up in her drive way. I shut the engine off and got out of the car, Clary walking behind me toward the door.

"Jace I don't think-" She got cut off by Jon opening the door.

"Hey man, hey Clare."

"Hey Jon, your football friends over yet?" Asked Clary. As an answer to her question there was loud scream coming from inside.

"Go go go! Yeah! Touch down! Yeahhhh!"

"Oh great." She said. I turned to look at her, then back at Jon as we stepped into the house.

"Oh uh Jon?" I asked. He turned back around to face me.

"What is it?"

"Clary and I are dating." I said stepping closer to Clary and taking her hand up in mine. Clary looked up at me giving me a warning look, and then turned back to Jon.

"WHAT!" He exploded. I could barely contain my laughter. He looked between Clary and I pointing his index finger at us. "Are you- I can't- WHAT?" Clary burst out laughing and I pulled her into my chest and bent down so my mouth was at her ear.

"Shhh, he has to believe us Clary. Contain yourself."

"Sorry." She mumbled into my chest. Clary finally contained her laughter and looked up from my chest.

"Can we just come in Jon?" She asked.

"You can, but pretty boy here can't." He said pointing his finger at me.

"Oh come on Jon." I said. Clary turned to face me, by now we had an audience of the football team.

"Damn Jace, getting it on with little Fray?" Said one of them.

"SHUT UP BLAKE!" Yelled Jon.

"Jace, we should tell him." Clary said.

"Tell me what?" Said Jon.

"No Clary, it's funny." I said.

"Jace."

"Clary." She just waved her hand and chuckled walking into the kitchen.

"Fine then, suit yourself." She said.

"Tell me what?" Repeated Jon.

"Nothing." I said, as I was walking to catch up to Clary.

"TELL ME WHAT?"

"Jon, shut up man."

"But-" But by then I was in the kitchen and could no longer hear him. Clary looked up at me when I walked in.

"Dear god Jace, look at what you did."

"JACE, COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Yelled Jon from the living room.

"Clary, I think you should come, you know, so Jon doesn't really kill me." I said waving her towards me.

"She shook her head, making her red curls swing in the air.

"Ha, nope, you're on your own here. It was your idea."

"Uh, I don't take no for an answer."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" I waked on over to Clary and picked her up and swung her over my shoulder. "Ahh!" She shrieked kicking her legs up in the air. I sat her down on a chair.

"I'm going to tickle you." I said as I began to tickle her.

"Ahhh! Jace!" She fell off the chair onto the floor pulling me with her; I landed above her, holding myself up with my elbows. But I continued to tickle her. She screamed and tried to kick me way, with no luck. It just made me laugh harder along with Clary.

"Jace, Stop, I-I can't breathe. I- ahh! Jace stop it!" Right then her brother walked into the kitchen. I stopped tickling Clary, both of us looked up to meet Jons eyes.

"Jace, get off my sister! What are you doing?"

I got off of her and helped her up.

"Uh, tickling her." He walked behind me and pushed me away from Clary.

"Come on, you're staying with the guys. Away from my sister!" I looked behind me to see Clary laughing and mouthing the words '_You're dead_.' With her dragging her finger across her neck.

XXX

**Clary POV**

After two hours at screaming at the T.V Jons friends finally left the house, with the exception of Jace. Jon and him where planning on having a sleepover. But as Jon called it, a Man sleepover, because just plane sleepover sounded to girly for him.

They went to bed after I did. I just wanted to stay in my room and not fall asleep maybe draw something, because I knew of the nightmares that were to come if I did fall asleep. But as always sleep took over my body. Everything disappeared around me, everything slip away from me. In till I woke up screaming and gasping for air with someone shaking me lightly.

"Clary, Clary, it's all a bad dream. You're safe, you're safe now." I thought it was my brother at first. But it didn't sound like him. When he turned on the light I realized who it was.

"Jace?"

* * *

**So how was it? Next update Will be at 30 review. Maybe sooner. I don't want to sound to "Hungry" for them.**

**-Sav**


	4. Bad Dream

**So I'll try to update when I get 35-40 reviews. I love reading the reviews! Anyway here you go. Hope you like it. **

"Jace?"

"Clary, I heard you screaming. I thought- are you okay?" He asked me as he sat on the side of my bed. I pulled myself up and leaned my back on my head bored with my nightmare repaying in my head over and over again.

"Uh, I'm sorry to wake you. It was just a bad dream."

"Some dream, you were screaming Clary, does that happen often." I wanted to lie and tell him no, but I felt like I could trust him.

"Yes."

"Every night?"

"Almost, listen Jace you can go back to bed, I'm fine." I said, even though I knew I wasn't, I was still shaking under the covers. I just hoped Jace couldn't tell.

"No you're not Clary, you're shaking."

"I-I- am not."

"Clary, it's okay, you're safe now."

"Jace you don't understand. It felt so real. I could touch and see everything." He pulled me into his chest, with his moth beside my ear.

"You're safe, you're safe. Go back to bed, I'll be right here if you wake up again. It was all a bad dream Clare." He pulled the sheets off of me and slid into bed beside me, putting the blanket back on over us.

"Jace-" Jace cut me off.

"Friends don't let friends go back to bed alone after they just woke up screaming Clary."

"But-" Jace cut me off again.

"Just go back to bed."

"Jace, really, you don't have to sleep with me to make sure I don't wake up again. Once I wake up once I almost never wake up a second time."

"Almost is not enough to get me to leave."

"If my brother catches you you're dead."

"He thinks we're dating, I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"If you think that you don't know my brother as well as you think you do." I said. Jace chuckled.

"Just go to bed Clary, you're safe." He said as he pulled me closer to his body.

"Thanks Jace." I mumbled into his chest. I thought I heard him say something back to me, but sleep pulled me under before I could hear it.

XXX

I woke up with my alarm blaring a loud beeping noise. I looked over at Jace who still had me in his arms.

"Jace." I mumbled. He mumbled something back in response that I couldn't understand. He flung his arm at the alarm clock making it fall to the ground and finally be quite.

"You better not have broken that."

"Whatever." He and I sat up at the same time just as my brother walked into my room.

"Clary I can't find Ja- JACE!" He said as he saw the seen before him.

"Jon calm down it's not what it looks like."

"What, it looks like Jace is in bed with my little sister!" Jace looked at me, asking a silent question with his eyes. I nodded in agreement. Jace looked back up to Jon.  
"Jon, Clary had a nightmare last night, I woke up to her screaming, I came in here last night to calm her down." I could see Jons anger disappear and be replaced with sadness.

"Clary is that true?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Clary I'm so sorry, I stayed up late, you know I always wake up with you I'm so sorry Cla-"

"Jon, it's okay. Jace came in here. I'm fine."

"You sure Clare?"

"Yeah Jon, I'm fine."

"Hey, who's up for some food?" Asked Jace.

"I am, just let me get ready first." Jace climbed out of my bed out walked out my door with Jon at his side.

"Okay, just don't take too long." He said as he closed my bedroom door. I took a shower and got dressed for the day. I put on black skinny jeans that had rips in them and an emerald green t-shirt; I put my hair up in a messy bun and put on some mascara. I ran down stars to be greeted by the smell of bacon.

"Bacon!" I yelled. On the kitchen counter there was a plate with three pieces on it. Jace and Jon both turned to look at me with large smiles plastered on their faces and both huge amount of bacon on both their plates and in their mouths.

"Hey, not cool." I walk over to the counter and took the plate with three pieces on it. I then walk over to Jon and took a handful of his bacon and did the same to Jace.

"Heyyyy." They said in unison.

"Next time leave me more bacon."

XXX

The moment I step out of my brothers' car Jace took my hand in his. I look up at him with questioning eyes. "We're dating, remember."

"Jace, how long do we have to keep this up for?"

"Keep what up?"

"Jace, we're not really dating." Jace looked shocked and put his free hand over his heart.

"Clary Fray, are you breaking up with me?" I laughed.

"Jace," Jace went back to himself.

"The end of the day."

"Jace."

"Fine. You can tell Jon now if you really want to." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Jon came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You two love birds better get to class." He said and left.

"Wait! Jon!"

"Clary, I'm late. I have to go, tell me at lunch." He said as he ran off into the school. I looked up at Jace who was smiling like a maniac.

"Get that smile off of your face."

"No." I elbow him in the chest.

"Fine, I'll see you at class." I tried to pull my hand out of his but it didn't work. I looked back up at him. "What are you doing?"

"As your boyfriend I should walk you to your locker and to class."

"You're really taking this prank seriously, aren't you?"

"Yup." He said popping the 'P'. I couldn't help but think that I was starting to grow on this whole thing. I was enjoying Jace as my boyfriend, even if it wasn't for real, but I wish it were.

**So, how did you like it? Let me know of any changes you want or what you want to happen in the story. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Sav**


	5. Anxiety

**Clary POV**

Jace and I walk into class just as the bell rung. A few moments late the teacher followed.

"Hello class, today we will be talking about algebra." Said .

"Oh perfect." Mumbled Jace who was sitting beside me on my left.

"I hate algebra." I said, but sadly I said it too loud.

"Miss Fray, Have something you would like to say to the class?"

"Uh, no sir."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty occupied back there, nothing you care to share?"

"No sir, sorry sir."

"Umm, very well then, pay attention. You too Mister Herondale." Jace nodded his head towards the teacher in response. We stayed silent for a while, but once the teacher got back into the lesson we began to talk again. In till we were interrupted by .

"Miss Fray, since you won't pay attention to my class I must assume that you already know this correct?" He asked me. I stayed silent.

"Sixteen." Said Jace beside me. I quickly look at him.

"What?"

"Sixteen." He said again.

"Miss Fray, if you already know this then can you tell me the answer as to what X is?" I panicked thinking fast I just said the number that Jace was mumbling this hole time.

"Sixteen." He looked taken back.

"Y-y-why yes Miss Fray. But I would still like you to pay attention in my class."

"Yes sir." I turned to face Jace and mouthed the words '_thank you_.' He mouthed back the words '_no problem_,' back and we were quite again.

XXX

When lunch rolled around Jace and I made our way to our usual table. "Hey guys." I said.

"Clary!" Yelped Izzy. "Are you and my brother really dating, Jon said that you too are dating!"

"Well-"

"Yes." Said Jace cutting me off. I glared at him. He just gave me a smirk and threw his arm around me bringing me closer towards him.

"Oh my god! That's Great!" Said Izzy. "Eeekkk, I knew it I told Alec, I knew it!" Hearing his name Alec spoke up.

"Izzy shut up, you're breaking everyone's ear drums."

"Whatever, Clary, do you want to come over tonight, have a girls night maybe?"

"Girls night?" I asked her wondering what that meant. I never really had 'girls nights' with anyone before.

"Yeah a girls night, you know when you talk about boys, eat junk, watch movies, talk about your childhood and have a sleepover." Oh god, I thought of the night before, waking up screaming. The last thing I need is to have a sleep over with Izzy and wake up screaming.

"Izzy, that sound like a lot of fun, but I can't have a sleepover, I'm sorry." I could feel my anxiety getting worse by the second. Jace knew what I was thinking and pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear.

"You want to go out and get some fresh air with me?" I nodded. Jace could see it was hard for me to speak, with all the images running around in my head.

"Izzy, Clary and I are going to get some fresh air." I stood up with Jace and clutched with arm and hand.

"Hey Jace, you and my sister better not be going out there to make out." Said Jon. I turned around to face him and I saw the color in his face disappear.

"Clary, I'll come Clary you're fine, okay?" Jon held me other hand and we walked out of the school and sat by the wall of the side of it. "Clary, what triggered it?"

"Th-the-um the childhood thing, I-I didn't want to wake up screaming again and then I remembered and-"

"Clary," Said Jace. "You're safe, you're safe." He repeated as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Wait Clary, does Jace know?" Asked Jon. I shook my head '_no_.'

"Okay."

"What happened?" Asked Jace. I let out a little noise.

"Jace, that's Clarys place to tell, it's just about her past. That's all you need to know for now."

"Okay, I understand." He went back to running his fingers through my hair. "Clary, you don't have to tell me, you never have to tell me if you don't want to, okay?"

"Th-thanks Jace, thanks J-Jon."

"Clary, Class is about to start, do want me to go in and tell Mrs. Rose that you left school because of anxiety. Jace can bring you home if you want." Said Jon. "Right Jace."

"Yes don't worry I'll make sure she's okay."

"Thanks Jon." I said. We all stood up with me leaning onto Jace, with his arm around my back supporting my weight.

"I'll come straight home to check on you Clare. Jace, I'll tell Mrs. Rose that you brought her home. I already have two detentions for being late so it's better if you take her just in case."

"Yes, don't worry."

XXX

I got to my house half asleep in the car. Whenever I have a panic attack I tend to get sleepy afterwards.

"Clary." Said Jace as he got out his side door and walked over to mine. "Are you awake?" I nodded my head and tried to say '_yes_' but it just came out as a mumble. I heard Jace chuckle.

"Here, up you go." He said as he picked me up into his arms.

"Jace." I mumbled.

"Ssshhh Clary, sleep." He said, and I did.

XXX

**Jace POV**

I walked into the house and sat Clary down on the black leather couch and ran my hand though red hair air once through. "There you go." I whispered. I had to say I really liked Clary, more than I did any other girl that I slept with or was around. I liked Clary in a different way. I found the need to take care of her, protect her, make her laugh so I could she her smile. I loved her. Not that I would ever say that aloud. But I did. Even with her panic attacks and bad past I loved her. I enjoyed being her fake boyfriend. I found that if I did ask her out, and she did say yes, that it would make it easier to tell Jon, he would see that I already was good to her, and that I will continue to protect her, love her, and be with her. It also gave me a reason to spend so much time with Clary. At first it was just a stupid prank, but then I actually grew feeling for Clary.

My thoughts where interrupted by Clary waking up, I checked the clock that hung above me on the wall. 1:40, it had been an hour since she fell asleep. I went on over to her and sat beside her on the edge of the couch. "Hey sleeping beauty. How do you feel?" She sat up looking slightly confused.

"Uh, I'm better." She smiled at me. "What time is it?"

"1:40."

"Okay, listen Jace, I'm sorry, I just had a bad past, I freak out when it comes up."

"It's fine Clary, I know how you feel. My past wasn't the best either." She stayed silent. I felt like I needed to tell her, not just to get it off my chest and tell someone, I wanted her to know that she could trust me. "When I was a kid, my parents died. They were coming to pick me up from day care, they told me over the phone that they had a surprise for me. On the way to the day care they got into a car crash that killed them both instantly. Later on I found out from my Aunt that the surprise was that my mom was pregnant. I-I was going to have a little sibling." I could feel my throat getting tighter and tighter, so I stopped.

"Jace, I'm so sorry." Though her words said it, her eyes didn't look down on my like I was a lost puppy, they looked at me the same as they always did. I was thankful to her for it."

"It's okay; it's not your fault."

"Jace,"

"Yes."

"Do you want to hear about my past?" Asked Clary.

"Not if you're not okay with telling me." She was silent for a moment.

"When I was little…" Began Clary.

**Oh, what happened to Clary in the past? Why does she get panic attacks? I'll update once I have the next chapter ready or enough reviews. Whatever comes first. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you want to happen in the story or your ideas on it. **


	6. The past comes back

**This chapter is short, but I'll update faster, I hope the next chapter will be up today. Hope you like it. **

**Clary POV**

"When I was little my dad and mom loved each other a lot, we were the pitch perfect family. Then my father's parents died and he got really violent, he would stay in his room and whenever we did come out he treated us like crap. My mother and father eventually got a divorce," I stopped and sucked in some air watching Jace. He looked as normal as ever, as if I was telling him a bedtime story, so I continued. "When my parent got a divorce I went with my dad and my brother went with my mom. I was five when this happened. For three years I lived with my dad, in till my mom found out about everything that happened in the house and called social services. I went with my mom and brother to live with them for ever, at least till I move out and get my own place. A year after I left my dad died in jail, gang fight they say." I knew I wasn't telling the whole story, but I had to stop. Jace looked slightly confused.

"Clary, what happened in the house? What made your dad go to jail?" He asked me. I looked down at my hands, feeling a tear slip down my cheek, not daring to look Jace in the eyes.

"My, my father, he would beat me every day, punch me, slap me and kick me. When he got home from work, when he woke up. He took out all his anger on me, I came home to my mom full of cuts and bruises. He always told me that to love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed." I was crying now. I knew I couldn't stop myself. "I-I-I'm sorry Jace, you don't want to know this. You probably think this makes me the weakest person you know. You should le-leave." I was still crying, my vision blurry from the tears. I felt him put his hand on my chin, making me look up at him.

"Clary, it's okay, you're safe." He said as he wiped the tears off my face with his thumb. He lifted me up into his lap and I hid my face in his chest. "It's doesn't make you weak. It makes you the strongest person I know." I looked up at him.

"Re-really?" I ask.

"Yes, and Clary, god I probably have the worst timing, but I can't hide it anymore," He wasn't making eye contact with me so I got worried.

"Jace, what is it? You're scaring me." Hearing this he looked me in the eye. His gold eyes drawing me closer.

"Clary, I love you. I want to spend my life with you, protect you; I want to be your boyfriend, but for real." I stared at him. Jace Herondale just told me he loved me. He wiped the remaining tears off my face. I stopped crying. I knew what I felt for him, I just had to tell him.

"Jace," I said. "I- I love you too."

**So I know short chapter, but I wanted to leave it open like that. Since this chapter is so short I'll update soon. I hope today. Remember to review. I'll probably update faster that way. Anyway tell me what you think!**

**-Sav**


	7. Fall Down

**Jace POV**

I said it. I told Clary how I felt about her. I told her that I love her, and she said it back. I was internally freaking out. Now that I knew she liked me back I asked her the question I was waiting to ask her for weeks now. "Clary would you be my girlfriend? Like my real girlfriend?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes. Yes Jace, I will be your girlfriend." She giggled and I pulled her closer into my chest.

**Clary POV**

Jace just asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. He pulled me into his chest. I couldn't believe it. I pulled away from him. "I guess we don't have to tell everyone. They already think we're dating."

"Yeah." Said Jace. I got out of his lap and stood up and herd shouting from down stars.

"Great, Jon's football buddies are over." Jace got up and chuckled.

"You want to go down stairs and get some food?"

"Sure." I opened the door with Jace behind me. To my left were the stairs and to my right was Blake, running right towards us with a football in his arms.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted. I pushed Jace to the side of the wall, about to step out of the way myself but it was too late. Blake ran into me making me fall all the way down the stairs. When I landed at the bottom I hears more yelling, I felt someone shaking my shoulder and then darkness took me.

**Jace POV**

I walked out into the hall with Clary. I turned to look at my right to see Blake running towards us. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted. Clary pushed me to the wall. I went out to grab her arm to pull her with me put Blake already ran into her. Pushing her down the hardwood stairs. I turned to look at Blake.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" I yelled pushing him down onto the floor. I turned and ran down the stairs. Kneeling beside Clary I shook her shoulders to try and get her attention. "Clary, are you okay." I turned her over in my arm onto her back. She was breathing, but she did have a long gash on her forehead that was spilling some blood onto my hands. She was clearly knocked out. Jon came running over after seeing his sister fall down the stairs.

"What happened?" I looked at him then at Blake who was sitting on the stairs watching us.

"Blake ran into her, which made her fall down the stairs." I answered. Jon looked up at our football team. "Everyone out other than Jace! NOW!" They all got their keys and left without a word. When they all left the house I turned down to look at Clary who was waking up in my arms.

**Clary POV**

I felt a pain in the right side of my forehead, I could hear I think two male voices around me but I couldn't make out who they belonged to. I opened my eyes, the light in the room hurting them. I closed them shut. I tried to say 'what happened' but it came out as a muffle. I felt arms pick me up. Soon after I was put down on something comfortable and soft. I opened my eyes again and let them adjust to the light. When they finally did I looked around the room and realizing I was in my living room with Jace and Jon sitting on the small glass table. "Jace, Jon?" I asked. They both looked at me. Jon the first to speak up.

"Clare, are you okay?" He asked me. I felt weird, I felt dizzy and confused and I didn't really know why.

"Get off the table." I said. They both got off and sat on the couch beside me.

"Clary, really how do you feel?" Jace asked.

"I feel dizzy and, and confused I think." Jace turned to Jon.

"She might have a concussion. We should bring her to the hospital." Jon looked at me then back at Jace.

"I think you're right." He said. Jace picked me up bridal style and put me in the car with my head on his lap and Jon driving us to the hospital. We finally got there and Jace picked me up in his arms again. Jon went to the front desk and Jace sat down with me. I put my head on his shoulder. "Jace, how long do you think we will have to wait?" I asked.

"Not too long. I told Jon to tell the lady at the desk that my mom works here."

"You mean Maires?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she's a doctor here. So we should get in pretty fast". Jon came back and looked at us.

"Jace, your mom can see us now. She's on the first floor room 26."

"Great." He said picking me up.

We made it to room 26 and Jace sat me down on the bed that was in the room. He turned to shut the door but his mother walked through. "Hi Mrs. Lightwood." I said.

"Hello Clary, what did Jace do to you today?"

"Mom, I didn't do anything."

"I got pushed down the stairs."

"By Jace?"

"Mom! No! I didn't hurt her!" Said Jace again. She looked between Jace and I.

"He didn't do anything, It was one of their football friends, it was an accident."

"I would hardly call Blake my friend after today." Mumbled Jon. Mrs. Lightwood took a step forward and made me follow a light with my eyes; she then put away the light and looked at my head.

"Well, you will need some stitches on that cut of yours but it's hard to tell if you have and brain damage. I'll check with Nero and book you a CAT scan." She opened her booklet she had in her hand. "Be here at 11:30AM tomorrow for the CAT scan, will you."

"Sure thing, thank you." I got off the bed or table, whatever it was with the help of Jace and Jon at my side.

"You're welcome." Said Jaces mother and she left.

"Can I just sleep already?" I asked to no one particularity.

"You can sleep when we get home." Said Jon. I leaned against Jace tired. He put his arm around my back and bent his head down and whispered in my ear.

"You can sleep on my lap in the car." He said. I had no idea why I was so tired, maybe the after math of falling down the stairs, I didn't really know.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

"No problem, after all, you are my girlfriend." I couldn't help but smile hearing him say those words.

**I'm so sorry I didn't update, it has been crazy with Christmas. But I got a laptop, so I should update more often. Review to tell me what you think! I love reading all the comments. Thanks for reading.**

**_Sav**


	8. My Boyfriend

**Hey guys, so I reread the last chapter and realized that the setting was completely off. So I had to change the chapter. If you want to reread it you can go to the chapter 7. As for updates, I will be updating slower for the month of January because I have exams and summatives. (Wish me luck.)**

I woke up to see that Jace was sleeping beside me in my bed at my house.

"What are you doing?" I asked still half asleep. He rolled over to face me.

"What did you say?"

"I asked; what are you doing?"

"Oh, Well you fell asleep in the car on my lap, so I carried you up here, but then I just wanted to be here when you wake up to see if you're okay, so I slept with you."

"Okay, that's fine then."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I said as I kissed him on his lips. I heard a knock at the door and my brother stepped into my room a moment later.

"Hey Clary, Jace, stop kissing my sister so I can talk to her." Jace leaned away from me breaking our lips apart from each other.

"Just hurry up Jon, I would very much so like to get back to kissing your sister." I leaned my head onto his shoulder and kissed his cheek, then looked back up at Jon.

"What do you want Jon?" I asked him. He took a step farther into my bedroom.

"I wanted to know if you're okay. Are you?" I thought about his question for a second.

"Yeah, I'm good, I feel better." I saw Jon let out a small breath of air.

"Good, that's good." Said Jon, but he continued to stand in my doorway.

"Uhh, we would like some privacy now." Said Jace impatiently. Jon seemed to snap out of the daze he was in hearing Jace talk.

"Oh yeah, mom wanted me to tell you its supper time." I sat up got off my bed.

"Okay, Jace are you staying for dinner?" I asked him. He got off the bed and took my hand in his.

"If it's good with your mother, than yeah I guess so."

"Oh yeah my mom will be fine with it." We reached the top of the stairs before Jon stopped us.

"Does mom know that you two are dating?" I turned to look at Jace then back at my brother.

"Oh, uhh, no?" I said in a small voice. Jon just laughed in my face and punched me in the arm lightly.

"Good luck you two love birds." With that he ran down the stairs. I turned to look at Jace.

"Do you want me to tell my mom and Luke tonight?" I ask him. He gave me his signature smirk.

"If it's okay with you, _we_ can tell your mom."

"And Luke?" I ask.

"And Luke." We then turn around to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. The whole way down the stairs Jace was holding me for dear life to make sure I didn't fall again.

Once we reached the kitchen I sat down at the table. Jace to my right, my brother across from us, Luke at the head of the table and my mom at the opposite end.

Once everyone began to eat I looked at Jace mouthing the words '_Now_?' He nodded his head in agreement. At the same time Jace and I stood up from our seats. I cleared my throat, causing everyone to look up at Jace and I.

"Uh…" I started out. I looked over at Jace and he took my hand in his and gave me a small smile. "Jon already knows this, but Jace and I are dating." I said looking between my mother and Luke.

They both turned to each other with smiles on their faces.

"Your mother told me she thought you to where dating. I didn't believe her, I guess I was wrong." Said Luke.

"How did you know mom?" I asked her.

"A mother always knows Clary." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess you're right."

"Congratulations." Said Luke. "But Jace, if you _ever_ hurt Clary. I'll hurt you a hundred times worse."

"Luke!" I said.

"Make it a thousand for me." Said Jon looking away from his food for the first time toward us.

"You guys, be nice." My mother took this time to speak up about our relationship.

"I'm happy for you Clary. I always knew you and Jace would be together one day." Jace and I sat down back into our seats smiling and started to eat our dinner.

"Thanks mom." I said. I had no idea how she knew Jace and I would end up together, but she was right about it.

**Hey guys. So the reason I didn't update sooner is because of school. I am beginning to have writers block also. So please DM or comment any ideas you have or things you want to happen in the story. I love the reviews so don't stop with them!**

**-Sav**


	9. Car Ride

"_Thanks mom." I said. I had no idea how she knew Jace and I would end up together, but she was right about it._

The next morning I made my way to school. I had to walk since Jon got up early and took the car for no apparent reason. I saw a black car pull up beside me and it honked. I stopped walking and turned to the right. The window was rolled down to reveal Jace on the other side of it.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey Clary, you want a ride to school?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that would be great." I said as I walked around to get in on the passenger side of the car. I slipped inside and put my book bag in the backseat. "Thanks." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"No problem." He pulled out away from the curb and continued to drive to school.

"Where are Izzy and Alec?" I asked as I realized that they weren't in their usual seats in the car. He looked at me then back to the road ahead of us.

"They got in a fight."

"Why? About what?" I asked curious.

"Izzy said she wanted to find out more about you and our relationship. Alec was trying to tell her that it was none of her business."

"Oh, and you had nothing to say about this?" I asked.

"Yeah, well I tried to tell her to leave you alone, but when she's in that kind of mood there's no stopping her. So I left."

"Oh, I thought Izzy and I were friends." I mumbled quietly. However since I was right beside Jace he heard me. He put one hand over mine and looked up to meet my eyes.

"She does, she just realized how serious our relationship was and wanted to know more. It's just; I've never felt the way I do about you than I have another girl before Clary." He took his hand off mine and returned his gaze to the road.

"Thanks Jace." I smiled to myself. "What did Izzy want to know about me?" I asked.

"Oh, well just random things like your birthday, your family, what your childhood was like, how you were raised." I stiffened hearing the last two parts. Unable to block the memories that came swarming into my head.

"No-"I gasped. I put my hands over my head to try and stop the memories from entering my mind. They just kept coming back. Replaying over and over of my father beating me, kicking me, slapping. It wouldn't stop. I could feel strong arms wrap around me. _No! No! It's him! It's Valentine. _But as I said this to myself I realized that I was wrong. I could hear someone saying my name. But it wasn't my father.

"Clary, Clary, you're okay! You're safe." When he said this, and I realized that it was Jace. I lifted my hands from my face and looked up at him.

"Jace?" He looked at me with worry and concern written on his face.

"Clary," He hugged me tighter. "Clary, you're safe." When I pulled myself together I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Thanks Jace, and I'm sorry. It's just you bringing up, the, well um, past thing and, I had a pretty bad past, so…"

"Clary, I get it. I'll talk to Izzy, okay?"

"O-Okay." He looked outside the window; we were in the school parking lot. "Do you want to go to class, or take a breather?" He asked as he turned to face me.

"A breather would be good." I said. He started the car.

"My house should be empty, what to go there?" He asked me as he pulled away from the school.

"Yeah, that would be better."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wonder what's going to happen at Jace's house? Make sure to review to keep me motivated and tell me what you want from the story. I love to hear anything you all have to say. Anyway, hope you like it!**


End file.
